Home is where the heart is
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: Naru/IY/YYH This is tidbits of scenes that could possibly end up in, OR are side stories to 'Sands of Time' My Gaara/Kagome/Hiei/Kurama fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I dont own YuYu Hakusho, InuYasha, or Naruto. If I did, Kagome would be having Hiei's children about now.

Gaara gave a low snort as Hiei looked up from examining Shippo's latest demonic blade. He still didn't quite understand how a tooth of a youkai could hold so much power, but didn't question it. Hiei's reaction could only mean one thing, Kagome was back.

She had left for a final visit to the past, to say good bye to that damned Taiyoukai that had come waltzing into their lives. Gaara was fine with Hiei, he was like him in many ways and both were equally ready to share her with each other, but this other man was a pest.

Not that she was in love with him, he knew. She loved both himself and Hiei, and they were enough. She may actually have started feeling for that fox avatar Hiei brings around from time to time, but that was okay, if she truly loved him too.

In the end, it was okay all around, if she loved him for ever, just as she promised she would. He turned his head as she walked in, Hiei standing to take whatever she had with her. He tended to do that, carry things for her, if only to feel her hands when taking them. Or see her smile, or sometimes see the flush of irritation before that cute roll of the eyes.

Hiei left to take the large backpack she had to their room, Shippo and Ikijii following with their own bags. Gaara's eyes drifted to his eldest son. Ikijii was nearly five years old, and constantly following Shippo no matter where he went. Shippo, for some reason or another, had become Ikijii's favorite person. Maybe it was because they shared Kagome's dark hair and blue eyes. He wasn't sure, he never really looked up to his older siblings as their children seemed to do.

"Gaara." She said his name, grasping his attention easily as she sat next to him on the couch. He couldn't move with Inori and Isamu, Hiei's twins, leaning against his side sleeping. He smiled softly at her, lifting an arm as an invitation for her to cuddle in against him. Being taller than her by a good head, she seemed so small when she snuggled herself into his side, but at the same time her body just seemed to fit against his perfectly.

Hiei soon returned and lay across the couch, his head in her lap. Gaara knew he was taking in her scent, it was calming for them, the smell of honey and lavender. He watched as she ran her hand through Hiei's hair with a smile.

"I'm home." She murmured, letting her eyes drift shut. Gaara brushed his lips lightly to her forehead, never quite feeling safe when it came to showing his affections for her. Hiei, for some reason, had no problems showing his affection in public, often time holding doors for her or carrying her about for a run.

Sometimes he wondered if she loved Hiei more than him for such things. He knew it was just his paranoia of possibly losing her, and he knew she truthfully loved them both evenly. Even now, she was just starting to swell with his second child. He had become slightly jealous that Hiei had given her twins, impregnating her on purpose this time, but he had a feeling she knew and didn't mind.

"Anything interesting happen while I was away?" She asked with a small yawn. Hiei gave a snort.

"The fox admitted he was falling for you." Hiei said, and Gaara's eyes turned to him sharply. He sure as hell wasn't informed of that little tid bit of information. "He wishes to court you, and asked for permission from me, he was planning on asking Gaara as well, but I told him in the end it would be your choice no matter what we say."

"Not entirely, I want to know how you both feel about someone else coming into our lives, I mean, you two didn't particularly like that I was friends with Sesshoumaru." Kagome said with a shrug.

"If you have fallen for him as well, I don't see a reason to stop it." Hiei said and Gaara nodded.

"He is...acceptable." Gaara murmured, knowing now she had grown fond of the avatar. She smiled.

"I promise, after this there will be no one else, I thought you two were quite enough, now I'm bringing in basically two more men, granted they do share a body, but still." Kagome said with a giggle. "Though, with another kitsune around things are probably going to get a little noisy around here."

Hiei snorted. "The fox has a damn fan club, we're going to be beating women off the property with sticks, onna."

Kagome giggled. "It'll be entertaining, at least."

Gaara placed his hand over her slightly rounded stomach, worried. If a new male was coming into Kagome's life there would be a little more action, not much, he knew, she was always ready for that kind of fun, but still, she was pregnant and would have to go easy. Her blue eyes turned to him and she smiled.

"Everything will be fine, Gaara." She said and gave him a small kiss to his shoulder. Shippo and Ikijii came bounding down the stairs now, scaring the twins awake almost instantly. Inori, being a shy and skittish little girl, began to cry. Gaara lifted her with one arm while Hiei took Isamu, laying him on his chest as Gaara and Kagome quieted Inori.

Inori and Isamu both had odd coloring, since both Kagome and Hiei had dark hair. They had both come out with silver-blue hair. Inori's was darkening slightly into a light blue as she got older, and it seemed like she'd look like a little blue eyed version of her aunt Yukina. Isamu's hair, however, changed colors with his blood wars. Sometimes it would seem a little on the red side, other times verging on blue, but when his blood settled it was a silver color with a very light lilac sheen to it.

Isamu's hair style was, besides the coloring, identical to his father's in every way. He even had a black star-burst in the same place Hiei had his white star-burst. His eyes were his father's crimson, unlike his twin sister, but at times, if he used the holy power inherited from his mother, they'd turn purple.

"Shippo, Ikijii, you two know better than to run around the house." Kagome scolded, waving her finger at the two boys who had come to the couch, heads bowed, knowing they did something bad. Ikijii's black rimmed blue eyes filled with tears and he sniffled. Shippo, however, was taking it with a light wince and a pout. Of course, the combined reaction just caused Kagome to cave and let them off without much more than that. They climbed up onto the couch then, Ikijii in his lap and Shippo snuggled at Kagome's other side, wedged between the couch and Hiei.

This...was his family. His greatest treasure. His eyes turned to look out the window, over the desert that made Wind Country. He never understood how she was able to literally create their own world. It was a place in between her world and his, connecting to Makai as well. From this place they could go to any of the worlds she had been to, except the past. The well was slowly losing its power, and this trip to the past was her last. The Kazekage shook his head as he saw a blond man running towards the house. Naruto was going to scare Inori.

Quickly he sent some sand to snatch Naruto right out of the air and hold him outside while he untangled himself from his family, handing Inori off to her father. Ikijii followed at his heels as he went to greet his overly energetic friend.

"Oi! Gaara! Lemme down! I just came to see if you, 'Gome, Hiei, and the kids wanted to go out for ramen! It ain't every day I'm in Suna you know!" Naruto said and Gaara sighed.

Turning to his son he saw the small nod and watched as Ikijii ran inside to get tell his mother.

And of course Kagome was outside with a smile, Hiei by her side, kids in tow. She knew how much Naruto meant to him, and always jumped at the opportunity to do things with the man. Gaara slowly let Naruto down, watching Inori closely. She was clutching her father's hand and his pant leg, shyly hiding behind him as she normally did when company was around. Isamu and Ikijii were grinning almost evilly together, Shippo trying to hide his amusement behind them.

"Isamu, Ikijii, Shippo." Gaara said, narrowing his eyes at the boys. They looked at him innocently as if they didn't have something planned for his friend. "Behave."

Hiei gave a snort, turning to look at the boys as well, his piercing red eyes glowing in warning. "Yes, Papa." They chorused together. Naruto grinned.

"Awe, let'em have some fun, it's not like they'd hurt me or somethin'." Naruto said and Gaara covered his face with his hand. Hiei gave a snort.

Again Hiei's eyes turned to the boys. "No breaking anything or getting anyone but Naruto involved. This _includes _animals."

Ikijii and Isamu gave similar pouts and Kagome laughed. "Were you going to hunt down Kiba again?"

Shippo grinned. "He's in Suna, I smell him."

"I'd rather you not get him involved. Last time we had to pay for Akamaru's grooming. I don't want you doing anything to that poor dog again anytime soon." Kagome said, placing a hand on her belly. Her eyes widened and she grinned. "Gentleman, I have an announcement!"

Gaara and Hiei both turned to her, and she giggled.

"It's going to be another boy!"

Naruto grinned. "Oh, oh, oh! You can name him after me! That way, when I become Hokage, you can tell him how proud he can be of his name! Believe it!" He said and Kagome laughed. Hiei looked at the boy with disdain. He would never understand why Gaara liked him, but then again, Gaara would never understand his bond with Yusuke either, so it was okay.

"Yuui." Ikijii said suddenly, looking up at his mother. "My brother is Yuui."

All three men and Kagome blinked. "Yuui? Why?"

Isamu pointed to his forehead, showing his glowing purple Jagan. "Yuui wants to be Yuui. He told me yesterday." Ikijii nodded and walked over to his mother, putting his hands on her tummy.

"Isamu said Yuui's going to be shy, like Inori. He said Yuui can't play with sand like me, but his holy powers are going to be big and strong like mommy's." Ikijii went on and Kagome looked up at Gaara. Gaara nodded.

"Yuui it is, then." She murmured with a smile. "Well, now we have a few things to celebrate, the naming of Yuui, Isamu's apparent mastery of his Jagan, Kurama's joining of the family, and of course, Naruto's future position as the Hokage!" She giggled out, and Gaara smiled. Naruto needed this kind of support, no matter who it came from.

Hiei gave a snort. "Foolishness." He said before sending out a mental invitation to Kurama. Gaara never knew how he knew when Hiei was doing that, but some how he always did.

Naruto let out a growl. "Yeah? Who says, shorty?!"

Shippo frowned. "Father said so, stupid! You _were_ right there when he said it."

Hiei rolled his eyes, picking up Inori before she started bawling. "Weren't we going to get _ramen_?"

"Oh yeah! Come on! Lets go!" Naruto called out, racing off ahead of them. Gaara shook his head. Naruto would always be Naruto.

"Go on ahead, Naruto! We've got to wait for Kurama!" Kagome called out and smiled. "So, kids, what are we going to call Uncle Kurama now that he's going to be another father to you all?"

Inori tugged at Hiei's hair, and he let her guide his head to whisper in his ear. Gaara raised a brow as Hiei spoke up with a smirk. "Inori wants to call him foxy-daddy."

"Father, why don't we just call him daddy?" Ikijii asked and Hiei gave a shrug. It didn't matter to him in the slightest.

"Hn. Call the fox whatever you like."

Kagome smiled. "Daddy it is then." She said just as Kurama came into view. Hiei let down Inori and watched as she ran over to Kurama.

"Are you going to live with us now, foxy-daddy?" She asked as he lifted her up with a chuckle.

"That would depend on your mother, Inori." He said with a smile. His green eyes turned to her blues and she smiled. Gaara loved it when she smiled like that, it always meant something good was going to happen in the near future.

"Welcome home." Kagome said, holding out her arms. Gaara watched as the other man embraced his wife and shook his head. Things were going to be interesting for a while. He glanced at the bushes and saw the fangirls fuming. Yup. Things were definately going to be interesting. He pondered if he should give some of the younger genin the mission of keeping fangirls from his home...


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE NOTE THAT ALL THESE CHAPTERS ARE SIDE STORIES TO SANDS OF TIME, MY KURAMA/HIEI/KAGOME/GAARA FIC I'VE BEEN WORKING ON. THEY MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS.

Raito Kurama turned to watch his brother, Shippo Higurashi, wave a hand to the -ahem- company he was keeping.

"I'll be back after dinner ladies!" Shippo called out as Raito smiled at them as well.

A squeal erupted from the three women's lips in the form of Shippo's name.

"Shippo, do you have to go? Why can't you just skip out on dinner with your mother for once?" A fourth woman asked and both brothers narrowed their eyes at her. Turquoise eyes turned away with a soft 'tch'. A habbit taken from Father.

"My mother is more important than a fool who doesn't know when to back off." Shippo said a bit harshly, and the three first women nodded.

"The Kitsune brothers love their mother dearly, you should appologize, Matoko!" A blonde snapped and Raito rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, come on, Ship, Mom may be fine with us playing around but you know how she is if we're late for dinner."

"Hai, hai, Rai, you're right. Bye, ladies."

A few moments pass and they find themselves at the Shrine between worlds. Slowly they enter.

"Tadaima!" Shippo called out and rushed into the kitchen like a child. Raito rolled his eyes and followed at a much more subdued pace.

"Good evening, father, papa, daddy, mother." Raito said as he sat down smiling fondly at his siblings across the table. "Ikijii." He greeted his elder sibling--the oldest other than Shippo. He looked like a miniture version of Papa Gaara, only with their mother's ebony tresses and deep blue eyes. He's always wished he'd inherited those eyes, but he had turquoise eyes instead. He assumed it was a mix of Daddy Shuuichi's and Kagome's, but he was technically Daddy Kurama's son.

"Inori, Isamu." He nodded to Father Hiei's eldest twins. Inori smiled brightly, a smile reserved for family alone, for she was too shy to really do much more than a tiny curling of the lips in public. Inori and Isamu both had odd coloring, since both Kagome and Hiei had dark hair. They had both come out with silver-blue hair. Inori's hair ended up darkening to a blue color, matching her aunt Yukina's. Isamu's hair, however, changed colors with his blood wars. Sometimes it would seem a little on the red side, other times verging on blue, but when his blood settled it was a silver color with a very light lilac sheen to it. Isamu had inherited a combined temper of both his parents, and with him extremely attached to his sister his anger sometimes caused...problems.

"Yuui." Yuui and Raito had...issues together. Yuui was skittish like Inori, but had not the explosive Isamu to protect him as she did. Ikijii did to an extent, but had felt Yuui needed to man up on his own. As a child Raito had picked on the red headed blue eyed boy, and often, even though he was the youngest of them all.

-----TBC (names of other kids have yet to be chosen.)


	3. Lemon anyone?

I do not own Naruto or YuYu Hakusho or InuYasha. And I never will T.T

* * *

"Kagome..." Gaara moaned as she slid down onto his member, her warm, tight embrace causing him to go into a blissful daze for a moment, sliding in and out of her at a delightfully slow pace that made her walls quiver around him. Lifting her legs over his elbows so he could grab her ass easier, he slowly began fingering her dark orifice, using her own fluids from his slow but delicious torture as lube.

One finger, then two, pumped into her, as he himself began thrusting slightly faster. Kurama's eyes flashed gold as he stood up on the bed behind Gaara, placing his own hard cock to her lips, slowly, she began to blow him, using Gaara's thrusts as more momentum. It was probably better this way, anyway, to allow him to feel as if it were him thrusting inside her, not that he wouldn't be later anyway... but that wasn't the point.

Three fingers.

Her heart raced when she felt him remove his soft fingers, only for them to be replaced by Hiei's throbbing manhood. Her light squeal sent vibrations around Kurama's hard-on and he moaned in ecstasy, thrusting a bit dominantly, causing one good deep throat before catching himself and gently massaging the back of her head in way of an apology. Soon Hiei had started timing his thrusts with Gaara's, causing her to feel filled to the brim with every thrust.

"O-Oh Kami." She murmured, pulling away from Kurama for only a second to say that before resuming her task of pleasuring him. Lifting a hand she gently cupped his sac and rolled it in her palm, her other hand reaching around to do the same to Hiei behind her.

Hiei hissed in delight while Kurama let out a pleased murr, compliments of Youko within him. Slowly the speed picked up, the rhythm set by Gaara under a mutual agreement that whomever had the best seat got to lead the way. Gaara moaned as Hiei's hands came around her torso, to play with those gorgeous bouncing tits and that swollen nub between her legs. Her muscles spasmed around him and he couldn't hold it in, he came within her just as she clamped her legs and let out one of the sexiest sounds he'd ever heard from her, even with Kurama steadily pumping into her mouth.

Kurama pulled away suddenly and Kagome was pulled off both men into another position. Now on all fours with Hiei beneath her, sliding his hard cock into her warm pussy as Kurama came to take her from behind and Gaara standing proudly before her face.

"Mmm...Gaara..." She murmured before licking the fluids from him, causing the deflating member to stand upright once more. Hiei growled in jealousy and rammed into her aggressively once, causing his name to spill from her lips in a gasp. "Hiei!"

Kurama snorted, leaning over her back as he thrust, reaching around to tweak her rose tinted nipples. "Say my name, Kagome, let me hear how much you want me inside you..." He purred in a deep sexy mix of both his and Youko's voices.

"Oh gods, Kurama!" She cried out as one of his hands slid down her stomach, gently tracing circles around her clit. Random shivers of pleasure ran down her spine as Gaara grasped her hair and thrust forward, right into her tight throat.

Again, the pace sped up and Kagome found herself riding wave after wave of pleasure. Kurama suckled at her neck as he fought hard with his urge to pound into her hard and fast, while Gaara spilled his seed into her mouth, and Hiei, into her wet core. Again she found herself in a new position. She was yet again in Gaara's lap, only this time she was facing away from him, with his strong hands spreading her legs wide. Sliding into her anal canal, he watched as Hiei came up beside him to have her clean him of their combined fluids. Kurama swiftly entered her, his eyes flashing back and forth from green to gold and back, as his hair did the same with red and silver. Both sides of Kurama fucked her mercilessly, hard and fast as Gaara went at a slightly slower pace, unable to keep up with Kurama's youkai speed.

She made a gurgling noise around Hiei's throbbing member, causing him to grit his teeth in an effort to keep himself from cumming so soon. "Kagome..." Hiei sighed out and pulled away for a moment to kiss her deeply. Gold over rode green as Youko Kurama watched Hiei and Kagome make out, with Gaara attacked her neck with loving nips. That..was definitely fucking sexy. He sped up, only to have the green take over with a furious passion Soon, he too filled her dripping pussy with his seed.

Kagome jerked Hiei a few times as Gaara thrust madly into her, licking the head of his cock only to cause him to cum all over her face and hair. When Gaara came in her anus she was lifted up by Kurama and they all decided a nice soak would do them good...

Nearly two month's later Kagome was slapping her forehead as she watched the men bicker.

"It is mine, I was first." Gaara snapped and Hiei snorted.

"Doubtful, youkai sperm easily over powers your weak ningen sperm."

"My sperm is the most potent of all three of us, I am almost certain it is my child." Kurama said and Gaara snarled. As it was, Gaara had two boys, Hiei had twins-a boy and a girl, and Kurama and Youko each had a child. He doubted anyone was more fertile than the other here.

"Good grief, you three, it doesn't matter. They're all everyone's kids, calm down." Kagome snapped and placed her hand on her abdomen. It's not like you'd love them more or less, right?"

Kurama's eyes softened and he kissed her forehead lightly.

"You're right, Kagome."

When the baby was born, everyone got excited. A boy. A little boy with flaming red hair and deep blue eyes.

"Katsutoshi." Gaara said upon seeing the boy. Kurama snorted.

"Yasuo." The other red head said, glaring at Gaara. "He's my son, I'll name him."

"Oh? Funny how he shares the same hair color we both have." Gaara snapped and Kurama scowled.

Hiei sighed. "Sniff the brat and find out, fox." Hiei snarled, clearly upset it hadn't been his.

Youko came out and gave a whiff only to blink and slowly inhale a large amount of air. Gaara smirked. Then, Youko smirked. Gaara's face fell. Youko playfully smirked "Congradulations." He said before spinning about and facing Hiei. "Hiei's the father!"

Hiei blinked. "I...guess it's a bit late to mention fire youkai come with red or black hair..."

Kagome giggled. "Hiei, name your boy."

Hiei's jagan cracked open before shutting tight. "Yukio."

Kagome bliked. "Yukio?"

"His ice side is dominant." Hiei cleared up, though he didn't mention that the boy's flame side was near the same size...near was the key word.

As days turn to weeks and weeks turn to months everyone watched with growing fascination as Yukio began drastic changes. The bright red hair faded, and almost a year later he had silvery hair. One eye had turned purple, then eventually crimson red.

And, he did something his father couldn't. He tamed both his elements...with the help of his miniscule amount of holy powers Not only that, but the balance gave the boy a black star burst in his hair...There was no doubt about it. The boy was his.


End file.
